pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Cinnabar Gym
Strategy You are going to need the following Pokémon: *2 Pokémon to use Water Sport and Rain Dance. *3 Fire-type Pokémon--Charizard works best, because it can use Rock-type moves and is resistant to Burn. *1 Water Type Pokémon with Hydro Pump. It is best to have Water-Types like Seaking and Vaporeon that know Aqua Ring so they don't faint so easily; A Slowbro can also use Heal Pulse, although it heals the enemies as well. The layout starts this way: *Concentrate on the Pokémon on top. Just let the Pokémon below turn around again and again, and you won't lose. *Let the Water Sporter do its job and change its attack to a Water-type move. *The Charizard (or other Fire-types) use Rock Tomb/Rock Slide or any move of choice. DO NOT PLACE THE OTHER POKÉMON FIRST so that the Will-O-Wisp Pokémon focus on Charizard. *The Rain Dancer must be placed above--after Rain Dance they switch to another move. The Pokémon with Hydro Pump also on top. Keep on doing the attacks.If the Pokémon run low health, either use a Slowbro with Heal Pulse or Super Potion immediately. Once all Pokémon on top are finished, send your team below. Make sure they are at full health before moving them down. Leave the Water Sporter and Rain Dancer on top and put the 3 Fire-types below. ---- STRATEGY TO NOT LOSE CANDY Charizard, Aerodactyl, Dragonite and Gyarados all on the bottom row. Gyarados start with Rain Dance. All four Pokémon use Earthquake since they are immune and all Blaine's Pokémon are weak except Moltres. When any four Pokémon get to half health, switch to Rest. Once healed, simply click the sleeping Pokémon to remove Sleep and switch back to Earthquake. Make sure Gyarados keeps Rain Dance going and switch back to Earthquake. This will defeat all normal Pokémon on the top and bottom since Entei will ensure there's a constant stream of Earthquakes happening. Once Entei is defeated, send either Aerodactyl using Rock Slide or Dragonite using Thunder to the top to take out Moltres, or both. When in the red, move your Pokémon back to the bottom and Rest. Entei and Moltres take quite long to defeat but it's quite easy to not lose candy. Tip: Can also be done with just 4 Gyarados. To get those, catch 4 Magikarp on Route 19, evolve them, teach each of them Thunder, Rest and Earthquake and also one of them Rain Dance. Follow the Strategy above. ---- LAZY STRATEGY TO NOT LOSE CANDY Get a team of Goldeen and evolve into Seaking all up to at least level 95. Make sure you relearn all have the following moves: Aqua Ring, Soak, Horn Drill, Waterfall or Hydro Pump. Line up 6 on top. Start out with all of them using Aqua Ring and then as soon as they all use it switch the first 2 Seaking or Goldeen on the top to Horn Drill and Waterfall. Then when the Horn Drill has defeated Moltres (on top) then defeat the others then put four Goldeen or Seaking at the bottom with Aqua Ring then switch to Horn Drill and Waterfall and defeat Entei and everybody uses Waterfall. This is very easy and I've approved it. If this doesn't work keep trying again. LAZY STRATEGY TO WIN Get a team of Eevee and evovle into Vaporeon all at least lvl 98 or less.Make thenm all leanr the following moves:Aqua Ring,and Muddy Water. Put all on top.Start with Aqua Ring,then switch to Muddy Water.Then finish the pokemon on top then move the Vaporeons to bottom with as in beginging Aqua Ring,then switch to Muddy Water again.Keep trying until you win.Good Luck fellow trainer. :)